


Пройденный путь

by Mari_Anna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты все такой же псих, - восхищенно шепчет Дерек, тычась носом в шею Стайлза. <br/>- Твой псих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пройденный путь

1.  
Стайлз пьет пиво в баре, лениво оглядывая толпу. Обычный парень, ищущий приятного времяпрепровождения пятничным вечером. Джинсы, футболка, клетчатая рубашка поверх - для нее слегка жарковато, но кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи? Для Стайлза важнее успокаивающая тяжесть пистолета в наплечной кобуре - он не выходит из дому без оружия. Особенно когда намечается новое дело.  
Столик, за которым сидит Денни, удобно отражается в зеркале над барной стойкой, и Стайлзу не нужно напрягаться, чтобы следить за своим посредником. Стайлз работает с Денни уже три года, и не перестает удивляться, как его друг может иногда становится совершенно незаметным и по-деловому отчужденным. Стайлз не хочет знать такого Денни, хотя - Стайлз тихонько хихикает - он его и не знает. Анонимность - великая вещь.  
В бар заходит женщина, и Стайлз непроизвольно морщится. Ничем не примечательная внешне, она чем-то неуловимо будоражит его чувства. Он внимательно ее разглядывает, пытаясь понять, на что среагировал. Наконец он видит: странный отблеск в зрачках. Как будто она сидит на наркоте. Инстинкт никогда не подводит Стайлза, и сейчас он очень четко обозначает женщину как опасность.  
Конечно же, женщина подсаживается именно за столик к Денни. Разговор между ними не завязывается - женщина молча кладет на стол флешку. Дожидается пока Денни ее возьмет, и молча уходит, одарив напоследок Денни взглядом, полным презрения. Стайлзу взгляд очень не нравится: с чего это она решила, что имеет право так смотреть? Но Денни, кажется, ничего не замечает, и Стайлз оставляет его в баре, а сам не выпускает из поля зрения уходящую женщину. Она явно такой же посредник, как Денни, а он предпочитает знать своих заказчиков в лицо - это упрощает и продлевает жизнь в его профессии.  
  
Стайлз хмурится, следя за женщиной. Она идет беспечно, явно не подозревая о слежке. Стайлз предпочитает действовать исходя из худшего возможного варианта развития событий: спасает нервы, когда все планы летят псу под хвост. И сейчас его инстинкты кричат благим матом о том, что все происходящее - большая лажа. Стайлз останавливается перед каким-то магазинчиком прекращая следовать за женщиной.   
Под левой ключицей зудит шрам - сувенир, оставленный на память одной сумасшедшей ведьмой. У ведьмы был дар предвидеть будущее. На то дело Стайлз шел обдолбаным по самое не хочу, чтобы ведьма даже отблеска его намерений не смогла уловить. Расчет оказался верным, но на память у него остался шрам, зудящий всякий раз во время смертельной опасности. Стайлз трет шрам качая головой - заказ еще даже не принят, а смерть уже тусуется рядом. Он незаметно оглядывается, но никого подозрительного не замечает. И хотя Глок удобно лежит в наплечной кобуре, Стайлз слишком хорошо знает, что пули могут остановить далеко не всякого монстра. А во время слежки, внимательно присматриваясь к женщине, он понял, что может означать опасный блеск ее глаз. Это всполохи безумия и чужой воли. И Стайлз не сомневается, что над женщиной поработала какая-то мистическая дрянь.  
  
2.  
Стайлз улыбается глядя в монитор. Условия нового заказа странноваты, но само дело выглядит кристально чистым. Он весело смеется: заказчик даже приложил фото цели. Стайлз держит в руках распечатанное портрет, любуясь стоящим вполоборота мужчиной. Прикрытые веки - фотограф должен был постараться, чтобы поймать именно этот момент - скрывают пронзительную зелень глаз его новой цели.  
Вокруг плеч Стайлза обвиваются сильные руки, а на плечо ложится подбородок. Он откидывается в прикосновение, чувствуя чуть покалывающую через футболку щетину и теплое дыхание, шевелящее волоски у него на шее.  
\- Когда ты успел?  
\- Это не я снимал, но думаю поставить ее в рамочку. У меня нет ни одной твоей фотки! - улыбается Стайлз, поворачивая голову для поцелуя. - Надо будет затянуть тебя как-нибудь в кабинку мгновенных фотографий.  
\- Все равно засветится.  
\- А ты глаза прикрой, волчара.  
\- Так все-таки, откуда у тебя это фото?  
Стайлз, смеясь, садится обратно к столу. После пары кругов вокруг своей оси он все же отвечает начавшему хмуриться напарнику:  
\- Позвольте вас познакомить, моя новая цель - Дерек Хейл. Очень не хороший песик, убил столько народу! Но взять его надо обязательно живым.  
  
Разведенные в стороны руки и невинное выражение лица не обманывают Дерека. Он видит в глазах Стайлза сосредоточенность профессионала.  
Дерек наклоняется над плечом партнера, прислоняется щекой к щеке. Бегло просматривает материалы.  
\- Ты собираешься принять заказ. - Это не вопрос, он слишком хорошо знает деятельную натуру Стайлза, чтобы сомневаться в очевидных фактах. Но Дереку не нравится, что его напарник снова и снова подвергается риску. Он знает, что для Стайлза это единственный способ жить: ему просто не интересно, если нет опасности и вызова его навыкам. Стайлз становится дерганным и раздражительным если стоящие перед ним задачи слишком легки. Именно поэтому он любит все усложнять. Дерек не против такого подхода - однажды он сохранил ему жизнь. Но Дерек боится, что однажды его напарник может не пережить очередного "усложнения". Иногда, когда они долго сидят без дела, он устраивает Стайлзу "адреналиновую ночь". В голове всплывают воспоминания, и Дерек возбуждается от образа расслабленного Стайлза, сворачивающегося у него под боком с удовлетворенной улыбкой на губах после таких ночей. Он возвращается в реальность, когда Стайлз кивает - получается так, что трется об него щекой, и вдруг отстраняется:  
\- Если у тебя есть еще одна психованная садистка бывшая, лучше скажи мне об этом сейчас.  
Взгляд у Стайлза свирепый, и Дерек вспоминает истекающую кровью Кейт на полу пыточной. Стайлз с удовольствием всадил ей в живот несколько разрывных пуль. Дерек знал, что это охренительно больно и абсолютно летально для человека, и он был очень рад такому исходу. Особенно учитывая то, что он все еще висел в цепях, с электричеством, бегающим под его кожей и заставляющим непроизвольно сжиматься мышцы. Пока Стайлз освобождал Дерека от проводов и цепей Кейт все хрипела, пытаясь дотянуться до оружия. Он тогда думал, что Стайлз оставит ее так умирать. Сейчас Дерек знает лучше - его напарник никогда не оставляет врагов за спиной, даже когда им остается жить считанные минуты. Дерек во всех подробностях помнит тот момент: как Стайлз приставляет Глок к голове Кейт и, глядя ей в глаза, говорит: "Это мой волк, сука". И спускает курок. В Дереке до сих пор разливается тепло при одном воспоминании. Но он торопится успокоить Стайлза:  
\- Никаких бывших.  
Бушующее пламя в глазах напарника чуть утихает, он хищно ухмыляется и Дерек знает, что на его лице расцветает ответная улыбка.  
\- Второй заказ на одну и ту же цель. - Стайлз любовно обводит контур Дерека на фото. - В прошлый раз было весело! - Дерек перехватывает его пальцы, прижимая их к своему рту. - Сыграем снова, - и счастливым выдохом в чужие жадные губы: - Как же я люблю свою работу!  
  
3.  
Заставить Дерека Хейла залечь на дно? Стайлз даже не надеется на это. Все, что у него получается - уговорить напарника, что одного его обаяния оборотня будет недостаточно для сбора информации. Дерек хмурится и рычит, но остается дома за компьютером, пока Стайлз отправляется проверить часть переданной заказчиком информации.  
На местах преступлений делать нечего: с последнего убийства прошло три дня, тут даже обоняние оборотня не поможет, а все, что могли найти обычные люди есть в рапортах. С которыми, благодаря выдающимся умениям Денни, Стайлз успевает познакомиться перед выездом. Так что единственной его остановкой становится городской морг.  
Стайлз беспокойно хмурится измеряя отметины зубов на трупах: размеры полностью совпадают, а значит, все жертвы загрызены одним оборотнем. Это сходится с информацией заказчика, но неприятно дергает Сталза: волки не охотятся в одиночку. Если увидел одного, знай - где-то неподалеку стая. Единственный оборотень без стаи, которого он знает - Дерек, а значит, подстава даже более хорошо спланирована, чем Стайлз предполагал.  
Дрожь проходит по позвоночнику и он улыбается: адреналин выплескивается в кровь делая мир чуть четче и красочнее. Стайлз обожает это чувство и не знает страха: он уверен в своих способностях и умениях Дерека. А то, что зуд в шраме, оставленном ведьмой, превращается в ровное пульсирующее тепло - просто замечательно. Раньше такое случилось лишь однажды. В итоге Стайлз получил Дерека.  
  
\- У всех жертв есть кое-что общее, - Дерек начинает говорить как только Стайлз захлопывает входную дверь.  
\- И тебе привет, хмурый волк. - Он проталкивается мимо партнера на кухню.  
\- Они все связанны с пожаром, - пауза заставляет Стайлза оторваться от разглядывания полупустых полок холодильника в поисках быстрого перекуса и сосредоточиться на Дереке. - С пожаром в нашем доме.  
Лицо у его партнера застывшее, а взгляд - остановившийся. Стайлзу совсем не нравится такой Дерек, и он резко захлопывает дверцу. Дерек вздрагивает от звука, и возвращается в реальность из старого кошмара.  
\- Как все складно получается… У тебя остались неучтенные родственники? - Стайлз не думает, что кто-то еще может мстить за смерть Хейлов.  
Он знает о Лоре. Черт! да он сам помогал хоронить сестру Дерека, после того, как ее убили Ардженты. Но его партнер не любит распространяться о своей семье, а значит, могут быть еще выжившие Хейлы. Стайлз не настаивает на откровенности, но очень ценит те немногие воспоминания, которыми с ним делится Дерек.   
\- Нет. Мы с Лорой были последними.  
Стайлз не позволяет появиться отстранено-застывшему выражению на лице его партнера. Он заполняет руками, ртом и телом выставленную Дереком между ними дистанцию. Убеждая Дерека каждым своим движением, что он больше не один. Стайлз уже почти задыхается, когда ему все-таки отвечают - сдавливают до боли в объятиях. И он расслабляется в сильных руках.  
  
Дереку плевать, что на охоту за ним выпустили самого опасного наемника страны. Половина репутации которого - его заслуга. Он хищно скалится, ища запах убийцы. Стайлз следует на полшага сзади прикрывая спину.   
Дерек пытается сосредоточиться на поиске, но как только луна выходит из-за облаков - весь передергивается. Ее свет вливается в вены, требуя действия. Дерек тянет воздух, острее чувствуя запах идущего рядом Стайлза. Пот, порох, оружейное масло - он сам помогал выбрать то, которое почти не пахнет - и под всем этим кисловато-сладкий запах самого Стайлза. Запах, как и знакомый ритм сердцебиения, успокаивают бурлящую в крови луну. Дерек с закрытыми глазами чувствует взгляд партнера и чуть улыбается в ответ. Все в порядке, у него надежный якорь - он не сорвется.  
По плану это только разведка, им нужно узнать своего противника.  
Дерек замирает, уловив в воздухе запах другого оборотня.  
\- Что? - почти неслышный шепот, и он указывает Стайлзу направление.  
Через десяток шагов на них кидается оборотень. Стайлз откатывается в сторону, и новое действующее лицо пролетает мимо того места, где он только что стоял, напарываясь на когти хищника вместо того, чтобы вцепиться в горло жертве - идеальная командная работа. Дерек бросается на оборотня, тот пытается защититься, но раскроенное до кости плечо мешает.  
Он старается обездвижить противника, или хотя бы замедлить его. Дерек знает, что Стайлз не может прицелиться в оборотня так, чтобы не опасаться задеть его. Но вот секундная задержка дезориентированного от пропущенного в голову удара оборотня, и Дерек слышит звук выстрела и следующий за ним болезненный вскрик. Оборотень кидается прочь. Он его не преследует - слишком велика вероятность напороться на полноценную стаю.  
Они осторожно пробираются обратно к машине. Дерек успокаивается от горячки схватки, смотрит как Стайлз обтрушивает с себя лесной мусор, и не перестает удивляться, насколько опасен его партнер. Необычный подход Стайлза его восхищает: сейчас в теле оборотня, исцеляющегося где-то там, находится специально разработанный его партнером жучок. Техника, которая вышла бы из организма вместе с пулей, обернута органическим материалом, который не отторгается оборотнем как чужеродный. Тело воспринимает его как свою часть, и оставляет внутри.  
Дерек смотрит на улыбающегося довольного Стайлза, и протягивает руку, чтобы убрать запутавшуюся в его волосах кору.  
  
4.  
Сигнал жучка идет из городской больницы. Стайлз задается вопросом: может ли этот оборотень не знать, что с ним происходит, и отправиться за помощью к обычным врачам? Он хмыкает: даже полный идиот должен понимать, что с клыками, заостренными ушами, шерстью и горящими глазами перед людьми лучше не показываться.   
Оборотень оказывается медбратом, на его груди висит бейдж: Скотт МакКолл.   
Полфлакона одеколона, которые Стайлз вылил на себя с утра, чтобы оборотень не учуял уже знакомого запаха, делают свое дело. Он довольно наблюдает, как курчавый парень отворачивается от него и шмыгает носом.   
Что ж, Скотти, нам с тобой надо поговорить.  
Застать парня одного в комнате отдыха оказывается легче легкого.  
\- Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Да, я кажется заблудился. Я тут к девушке пришел, но не могу найти ее палату.  
Шприц молниеносно впивается в плечо отворачивающегося, чтобы показать ему дорогу, оборотня. Тот успевает только сверкнуть глазами, прежде чем кетамин вырубает его.   
Оборотень валится в подставленные руки Стайлза, а тот осуждающе качает головой:  
\- Какой беззаботный. Чувак явно не привык к осторожности.  
Он не понимает подобной беспечности. Этот оборотень отличается от его Дерека, как небо и земля. Стайлз неспеша везет оборотня на коляске к выходу из больницы, вспоминая намного более захватывающую работу.   
Когда он взялся за тот заказ, был уже успешным наемником с хорошей репутацией. Стайлз помнит, как замирал, пораженный нечеловеческой хищной грацией и величием зверя. Это была самая лучшая охота в его жизни: адреналин бурлил в крови, тело просило движения, инстинкты были обострены до предела. Верный Ремингтон в тот раз был бесполезен - пули раз за разом свистели мимо цели.  
А потом, даже раненый, Дерек не сдавался. Когда Стайлз приблизился, тот предупреждающе рычал, крепко держась на ногах, несмотря на раненое плечо. Он почувствовал восхищение, глядя на то, как Дерек терпит невыносимую боль от медленно растекающегося по венам аконита. Обычно раненые оборотни скулили, сворачивались в клубок, а некоторые вгрызались в больное место, являя собой жалкое зрелище. Но Дерек, даже раненый, выглядел гордо и все еще был смертельно опасен.  
Прошли долгие двадцать минут метаний по поляне, прежде чем Дерек тяжело упал на землю, пропитавшуюся его кровью. Стайлз был насквозь мокрым от пота. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться. И черт, это был лучший бой в его жизни! С Дереком вообще связанно много лучших воспоминаний Стайлза: лучшая драка, лучший секс, лучший напарник...  
Стайлз трясет головой, возвращаясь в реальность и, подхватив бессознательное тело оборотня на руки, несет его к джипу. Он невольно сравнивает: Дерек даже в крови и поту вызывал в Стайлзе невообразимый коктейль смешанных чувств. Он тогда еще подумал, что у него недотрах.  
Стайлз весело смеется: теперь у него очень насыщенная половая жизнь. Дерек обеспечивает его всем необходимым. А он еще когда-то гадал, может ли понравится парню!  
Стайлз садится в джип, пристегивает пойманного оборотня ремнем безопасности, заводит мотор и расслабляется. У него в запасе есть еще полчаса гарантированного сна оборотня и дополнительный флакон кетамина на всякий случай.  
  
Дерек хмурится, помогая Стайлзу сковать пойманного оборотня. От его партнера подспудно веет возбуждением, и если Дерек несколько раз роняет на бессознательного оборотня цепи - так это он случайно. Стайлз заходится в кашле, а когда Дерек поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, не выдерживает и смеется от всей души. Прямо ухохатывается. Дерек уже готов взять его за шкирку и встряхнуть как следует, когда тот говорит:  
\- Глупый хмурый волк, я наш бой вспоминал, пока вез сюда этого чувака! Ты лежал такой весь обнаженный на моем заднем сиденье, а я никак не мог сосредоточиться на дороге. Все хотел пройтись губами по твоему охрененному прессу, - Стайлз прижимает руку к его животу, и Дерек быстро успокаивается.   
Он пристально следит за рукой напарника, двигающейся в такт словам:  
\- Попробовать на вкус эти соски. Прижаться в поцелуе к этому рту.  
Дерек ловит его пальцы губами, и взгляд Стайлза темнеет. Это опасный взгляд. Когда Дерек увидел его впервые - был в ужасе от контраста невинной внешности и яростной силы глаз. Сейчас Дерек этот взгляд любит. Так же смотрел на него Стайлз, когда проталкивал глубже в рану пепел от сожженного аконита: Дерек выл от агонизирующей боли, а Стайлз просто сиял: "Круто! Ваши способности к регенерации это фантастика! Я как-то видел, как волчица отрастила заново оторванную лапу. Этот ваш скил совершенно читерский!" Дерека одновременно пугал и притягивал его горящий взгляд: "Ты псих". Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ: "Тебе определенно лучше".  
\- Ты все такой же псих, - восхищенно шепчет Дерек, тычась носом в шею Стайлза.  
\- Твой псих.  
  
5.  
\- Денни не вышел на связь, - Стайлз слышит свой голос и думает, что в нем слишком мало эмоций. - Поеду, проверю.  
Дерек кивает:  
\- А я пообщаюсь с нашим волчонком.  
  
Дверь в квартиру Денни закрыта, но когда на звонок и стук Стайлза никто не отвечает - он поворачивает ручку. Дверь оказывается не запертой. С пистолетом в руке он входит в квартиру: никогда нельзя быть слишком осторожным. Внутри он сразу чувствует сладковатый тошнотворный запах. Стайлз на мгновение прикрывает глаза - так может пахнуть только очень много крови. Слишком много, думает Стайлз, заходя в гостиную. Его взгляд мгновенно прикипает к трупу на полу. Тело Денни лежит посреди комнаты и выглядит так, как будто его растерзала свора бешеных собак. Или оборотень. С садистскими наклонностями, если судить по тому, что единственной нетронутой частью Денни остается его перекошенное от ужаса и боли лицо. Стайлз резко впечатывает кулак в ближайшую стену.   
Он внимательно осматривает всю квартиру. Судя по бутылке вина и двум бокалам, валяющимся недалеко от трупа, его друг собирался провести приятный вечер. Стайлз качает головой: сколько раз он говорил Денни быть осторожнее.   
На допрос это убийство совсем не похоже, но единственная причина, по которой Денни мог попасть на зуб оборотню - его посредническая деятельность. Стайлз не перестает удивляться, как его бывший одноклассник и хороший друг так и не докопался до истинной личности наемника на которого работал. Но, с другой стороны, Денни был слишком умен, чтобы лезть в такое. И хотя ему нравилось быть посредником, он не хотел знать ничего сверх необходимого для работы минимума.   
  
Дерек встряхивается, отгоняя мысли о слишком тихом Стайлзе этим утром, сосредотачиваясь на волчонке перед ним.   
\- Я никого не убивал! - Скотт кричит громко и истерично.  
У Дерека уже голова болит, но парень вроде не плохой, так что Дерек кивает своим мыслям, решая пойти трудным путем.  
\- Давай это проверим.  
Скотт замолкает и недоверчиво смотрит на него, пока Дерек снимает с него цепи:  
\- Ты ведь хочешь знать правду?  
Неуверенный кивок в ответ:  
\- Куда мы…  
\- Вернуть твою память.   
  
Дерек привозит Скотта в городской морг. В помещении Дереку приходится придержать его за плечо: парень путается в ногах, оглядывается нервно, но к его достоинству, сам идет в нужную сторону.   
Дерек выкатывает тела по одному. У первого Скотт не знает, что делать. Дерек берет его руку и проводит над телом:  
\- Смотри, чувствуй. Пусть твое обоняние, осязание все вспомнит.   
Рука Скотта дрожит, а глаза прикрыты. Дерек внимательно следит за ним и успевает закрыть ему рот, когда Скотт падает на колени. Слышится только жалобный скулеж.  
Дерек поднимает почти бессознательного, явно не воспринимающего реальность парня, и везет его домой.  
Через полчаса, сидящий на диване с кружкой горячего чая в руках и укрытый пледом, волчонок все еще раскачивается из стороны в сторону, прижимая колени к груди и не смея поднять взгляд.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
Скотт смотрит на него - впервые фокусирует взгляд на нем после поездки в морг - и открывает рот.  
Но слова не звучат.  
  
  
Пришедший домой Стайлз пахнет застарелой кровью и решимостью. Он идет прямо к бару. Дерек молча смотрит, как Стайлз достает бутылку виски, делает пару глотков и передает ее Скотту. Дерек не может смолчать:  
\- Мы не пьянеем.  
Напарник отмахивается от него, а Скотт автоматически берет протянутую бутылку и пьет.   
Стайлз покатывается со смеху, глядя на кашляющего парня со слезящимися глазами.  
\- Ну что, чувак, отпустило?  
\- Я убил человека… и не одного.  
\- Ага, такая херня случается, чувак. Особенно если ты оборотень. Луна и прочие гормоны.  
Стайлз удобно разваливается на полу, а Скотт наконец опускает колени. Дерек стоит у стены, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, но не собираясь оставлять Стайлза одного в компании другого оборотня.  
\- Ты кого-то убил.  
\- Было дело.  
Скотт тянется в сторону Стайлза, рассматривает его внимательно, прежде чем убежденно заметить:  
\- Ты не оборотень.   
Отвечает ему совсем не веселый смешок Дерека:   
\- Люди убивают так же легко как оборотни. В конце концов, именно человек - самое опасное существо на планете.  
Взгляд Скотта становится задумчивым. Он медленно начинает свой рассказ:  
\- Я не знаю, кто меня сделал таким. Три недели назад я возвращался со смены домой… он налетел на меня на парковке. Укусил меня за бок, поволок куда-то. Не помню, я вырубился. Очнулся уже утром, метрах в двадцати от парковки. Был весь в крови, но на себе никаких ран не нашел. Сначала я думал, что мне все просто приснилось. Потом… потом ничего не думал. Я предпочел об этом забыть. - Скотт смотрит на свои руки, как будто видит на них кровь, и добавляет шепотом: - Как я мог забыть?  
Стайлз протягивает руку, собираясь похлопать парня по колену, но промахивается.  
\- Не парься, чувак. Он Альфа, он может сделать с тобой что угодно.  
Дерек думает, что это не слишком обнадеживающая мысль для волчонка. Он быстро вмешивается, боясь услышать, что еще может выдать пьяный Стайлз.  
\- Мы хотим его остановить.  
Скотт вскидывает голову, всматриваясь в него.  
\- Почему?  
Стайлз успевает первым:  
\- Он убийца. - Стайлз фокусирует взгляд на Скотте и усмехается. - Ну, фактически, он сделала убийцей тебя, но он все равно ответит.  
Скотт напряженно хмурится, Дерек понимает, что он ищет ложь в словах Стайлза. Способный волчонок - инстинктивно пользуется своими способности.  
Проходит несколько минут в тишине, прежде чем Скотт кивает, что-то решив для себя:  
\- Я могу помочь?  
\- Что ты о нем помнишь?  
\- Только глаза. Пронзительные желтые глаза с красными искрами.  
Дерек мгновенно напрягается, и даже Стайлз, уже почти спящий, - отрывает голову от пола.  
\- Желтые?  
Скотт непонимающе пожимает плечами:  
\- Да, а что?  
Дерек со Стайлзом переглядываются, и синхронно пожимают плечами - какая разница, красные глаза или нет. Теперь, когда Скотт согласился помочь, они совсем близко к своей добыче.  
Через полчаса, после того, как Дерек обмотал цепями Скотта для общего спокойствия, он несет слегка посапывающего напарника в кровать. Когда он кладет его в постель, Стайлз говорит, открывая глаза:  
\- Денни скушали.  
Дерек не знает, что ответить, Стайлз лежит, развалившись поверх покрывала и смотрит в потолок подозрительно трезвыми глазами. Дерек нависает над ним, позволяя выглянуть своему зверю. Его напарник довольно кивает:  
\- Я буду в порядке после того, как мы отомстим.  
Стайлз протягивает руку, проводя по бровям Дерека, задевая его ресницы и говорит, прежде чем окончательно заснуть:  
\- Красные искры, да?  
  
6.  
Солнечный свет ложится на бледное лицо, и Стайлз глубже забирается Дереку под руку, не желая просыпаться. Дерек гладит вихрастую голову, он любит перебирать волосы Стайлза. Его доверие греет душу. Дерек слишком хорошо помнит, каким диким раньше был его напарник: плохо спал, часто застывал от простого прикосновения, носил свой сарказм как защитный плащ и никого не подпускал слишком близко.   
Глаза цвета меда открываются, и Стайлз улыбаясь смотрит на него. Поцелуй мягкий и ленивый - его партнер хочет немного ласки перед новым днем.  
  
За завтраком оказывается, что Скотт неплохо готовит. Он отпросился с работы и сейчас сидит за столом с Дереком и Стайлзом, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, пока они разговаривают.   
Стайлз уплетает яичницу с тостами за обе щеки, при этом умудряясь не давиться:  
\- Мы не знаем, кто обратил Скотта, но он явно заинтересован в тебе, Дерек. У нас есть идеальная приманка. - Стайлз улыбается с набитым ртом.  
Дерек возвращает улыбку:  
\- Мило. А вдруг это целая стая? Порвут меня на тонкие ленточки.  
Стайлз машет на него рукой:  
\- Не прибедняйся. К тому же я буду тебя страховать. И у меня предчувствие… - он трет под ключицей, и Дерек мгновенно напрягается:  
\- Какое предчувствие?  
\- Это личное дело. Очень личное, Дерек. Мы не встретим стаю. - Стайлз убирает руку и к футболке на месте шрама прижимаются пальцы Дерека, согревая. Он верит Стайлзу.  
\- Он достаточно хитер, чтобы подставить Скотта и меня, вряд ли он подставится под пули.  
\- Это говорит тот, кто чуть ли не грудью всегда лезет в перестрелку, - хмыкает Стайлз. - Мне кажется у вас это в крови: ликантропия несет с собой самоуверенность и страсть к риску.  
Дерек хмыкает, но ему нечего возразить: он действительно любит подраться. Стайлз знающе прикрывает глаза в ответ на его молчание.  
  
Скотт зовет своего альфу в пустующий охотничий домик. Стайлз с Дереком сидят в джипе на ближайшем к дому подъезде: в доме оборотень обязательно их учует. Стайлз замечает, как Дерек передергивается.   
\- Что такое?  
\- В этот раз у волчонка получилось лучше, я сам захотел ответить на его зов.  
Стайлз поворачивается к своему партнеру всем корпусом:  
\- Ты захотел ответить на призыв к альфе?  
Дерек неопределенно передергивает плечами и Стайлз понимает, что он тоже растерян.  
Машина Скотта проезжает мимо них на всей скорости, как они и договаривались. МакКолл уезжает как можно дальше от места схватки. Так Стайлзу спокойнее - он не достаточно хорошо знает этого чувака, чтобы доверить ему прикрывать свою спину.  
Стайлз медленно ведет машину, внимательно вглядываясь в ближайшие деревья.   
Вдруг огромная черная тень выскакивает прямо на них.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Чеерт! - тварь прыгает на лобовое стекло.  
\- Твою ж! - пуленепробиваемое стекло выдерживает удар, но идет трещинами, за которыми невозможно что-нибудь разглядеть. Стайлз выкручивает до предела руль, стараясь выровнять машину, и материт оборотня.   
Джип наконец-то останавливается, Стайлз с Дереком выкатываются из нее. У него в руках пистолет, а Дерек обзаводится когтями и клыками: их противника не видно, но прямо на Стайлза мчится автомобиль. Он успевает в последний момент перекатиться из-под шин. Дерек затаскивает его на свою сторону - подальше от тормозящего авто.  
Напарник высовывается из-под прикрытия джипа, и Стайлз дергает его вниз:  
\- Не вздумай подохнуть, волчара! - рычит он не хуже оборотней, - Если кто тебя и прикончит когда-нибудь - это буду я!  
Дерек скалится Стайлзу в лицо, и в его голубых глазах вспыхивает красное пламя. Всего на миг, но Стайлз уверен, что ему не кажется.  
  
7.  
Дерек тянет Стайлза к охотничьему домику. Он слишком хорошо чует присутствие другого оборотня, а домик хоть и плохенькое, но все же убежище. Они врываются в пустое помещение, и ближайшее окно почти сразу взрывается осколками. Черный силуэт на фоне окна. Оборотень в бета-релизе и это удивляет Дерека также сильно, как и связь, которую он чувствует. Натянутую между ним и другим оборотнем так, что любое колебание вызывает боль. Дерек тянет воздух и замечает другое присутствие: в дверях стоит человек. Женщина, от которой несет стоящим напротив него оборотнем.   
Дерек со Стайлзом медленно отходят вглубь дома, оборотень так же медленно забирается в окно, а женщина, кажется, еле сдерживается, чтобы не кинуться на них, хотя в руках у нее нет оружия.   
Вдруг по оборотню проходит судорога, и он принимает человеческое обличие. Дерек видит уродливые шрамы, покрывающие правую сторону его лица, переходящие на грудь и уходящие вниз под пояс брюк. Сначала только шрамы, но вдруг он видит оборотня полностью, и у него пересыхает во рту.  
\- Дядя Питер?  
  
Стайлзу совсем не смешно, но, кажется, именно сейчас его организм решил вывести из себя стресс, как же не вовремя! а потому, держа на мушке женщину в дверном проеме, ту самую, что когда-то встречалась с Денни, он не может сдержать смеха:   
\- Дядя Питер? О! Нет-нет, не обращайте на меня внимания, не хочу разрушать семейное воссоединение.  
От его слов Дерек отмирает, а "дядя Питер" благожелательно улыбается. Краем глаза Стайлз видит, как натягивается зарубцевавшаяся кожа у его губ - выглядит дядюшка устрашающе.  
Дерек делает шаг вперед, и Стайлз предупреждающе кладет руку ему на плечо. Молчаливое послание: "Не делай глупостей!" Дерек остается на месте, но глаза его жадно скользят по Питеру.  
\- Что с тобой произошло? Мы считали тебя погибшим.  
\- О, я сумел выбраться из дома, - его речь прерывается, когда через человечье лицо внезапно проступает волчья морда, Питер дергается и возвращается к нормальному виду. - Меня нашла замечательная Дженнифер, - взмах рукой в сторону женщины, - она ухаживала за мной все это время.  
Снова спонтанное превращение и, Боже, это выглядит намного страшнее шрамов.  
\- Однако боюсь, до смерти Лоры мой разум и личность были потеряны.  
Упоминание сестры вырывает из Дерека предупреждающий рык и Стайлз молится всем богам, о которых слышал, чтобы его напарник не сделал какую-нибудь глупость.  
\- Получив силу Лоры, я сделал огромный шаг к исцелению. Но этого недостаточно. К сожалению не я убил ее.  
Дерек кидается вперед и напарывается на расчетливый удар Питера. Тот продолжает говорить, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Ее сила распределилась между нами, единственными оставшимися членами семьи.  
Его волчья морда скалится предвкушающе на поднимающегося Дерека, но Питер снова загоняет ее внутрь. Стайлз видит, что он слишком наслаждается своей речью, чтобы прервать ее. Он бы с удовольствием выпустил всю обойму в грудь дядюшке, но Стайлз знает, что за такое Дерек никогда его не простит. Потому он продолжает слушать Питера, пытаясь понять, что с этим чуваком не так. Ну, кроме того, что у него явно поехала крыша и если учесть постоянное спонтанное превращение - что-то вроде раздвоения личности.  
\- Так что я убью тебя, и, поглотив твою силу, смогу полностью исцелиться.  
Стайлз впервые полностью отводит взгляд от женщины, чтобы внимательнее вглядеться в Питера. Он видит, что в глазах, которые по всем легендам должны отражать душу - нет никого дома. Стайлз переводит взгляд на женщину: тот самый отблеск, который привлек когда-то его внимание, рядом с источником сумасшествия разгорается пламенем безумия.  
Стайлз больше не может медлить, он спускает курок, и пули разрывают тело женщины. Питер стоит рядом, не делая ни единого движения ей на помощь. Он вытирает со своей щеки каплю крови и впервые смотрит на Стайлза:  
\- Она мне больше не нужна.  
Дерек снова кидается на Питера, но тот, похоже, закончил с разговорами - зверь вырывается из его тела как из кокона. Стайлз никогда не видел такого грязного превращения. От посланной пули оборотень уворачивается, а Стайлз не успевает вовремя среагировать - его правую руку прошивает болью.  
Рука быстро немеет: Стайлз знает, что это плохой знак. Но это далеко не конец. Он владеет левой рукой почти так же хорошо, как правой, однако прицелиться нет возможности - оборотни двигаются слишком быстро, останавливаются лишь на доли секунды, чтобы оценить состояние друг друга, и снова взрываются движением, мелькая расплывчатыми тенями. Стайлз хмурится, сползая по стене на пол, - Дерек сдает позиции. Питер явно опытнее, а безумие придает ему дополнительные силы. Стайлз изо всех сил сжимает пистолет: это битву Дерек не может проиграть. Только не эту.  
  
Питер всаживает когти в грудь Дерека, приподнимая его над полом. Оскаленная морда приближается вплотную - дядюшка хохочет в лицо пытающегося сняться с его когтей Дерека:  
\- Мальчишка все никак не хочет уступить. Жаль, что ты не выживешь - мог бы стать хорошей бетой.  
Стайлз отчаянно хочет помочь своему партнеру, у него перед глазами мелькают все моменты, когда в голубом пламени глаз Дерека вспыхивали кровавые искры. И он знает, он точно знает, осталось только предать свою уверенность Дереку:  
\- Мой альфа. - Шепот выходит удивительно нежным.   
Питер брезгливо на него косится, зато глаза Дерека вспыхивают красным огнем. Из его глотки вместе с кровью вырывается рев:  
\- Я альфа!  
Стайлз даже голову пригибает, но смотрит во все глаза, как еще мгновение назад торжествующе скалящийся Питер летит на пол с вырванным горлом, а Дерека трусит от избытка эмоций над его трупом.   
Стайлз хочет подойти к нему, но сил подняться уже нет. Его движение привлекает внимание Дерека: тот поворачивает к Стайлзу морду, застывшую где-то посредине между человеческой и волчьей ипостасью. В красных глазах, смотрящих на него, нет ничего человеческого. Стайлз видит в них только бешеный голод и очень надеется, что его сейчас трахнут, а не съедят.   
Дерек припадает к земле, приближаясь к нему медленными текучими движениями. Морда Дерека касается его вытянутой ноги… колена… бедра. Влажный язык облизывает ладонь. Дерек удивительно аккуратен: обхватив обеими руками его раненное предплечье он слизывает кровь отчищая кожу, изредка прихватывая губами края ран.   
Постепенно онемение уходить из руки Стайлза. Он ожидает возвращение боли, но ее нет. Когда Дерек поднимает полностью человеческое лицо от его руки: на месте рваных ран розовеют три свежих шрама.   
Стайлз переводит ошарашенный взгляд на напарника - о таких его способностях он не догадывался.  
Дерек удовлетворенно его разглядывает:  
\- Ты мой. Альфе нужно было доказательство.  
\- И ты решил устроить мне сеанс вылизывания с исцелением?   
\- Или это, или секс. Я подумал, что тут не очень располагающая обстановка.  
Несмотря на то, что его рану Дерек исцелил, Стайлз чувствует слабость. Он не сопротивляется, когда напарник поднимает его на руки. Вместо этого Стайлз прижимается к груди Дерека, обхватывает руками за шею и наслаждает ощущением тепла и защищенности.  
\- Надо заняться трупом.  
\- Я его позже похороню, - Стайлз чувствует кивок Дерека и открывает глаза, серьезно глядя на партнера:  
\- Нет уж. Он уже однажды чудом выжил, я не хочу повторения. С меня довольно одной встречи с твоим дядюшкой. Мы его сожжем. И хорошо бы еще пепел развеять над разными массивами текучей воды. Чтоб уж наверняка.  
Дерек выглядит удивленным, но согласно кивает. А Стайлзу в голову приходит замечательная идея:  
\- О, свозишь меня к океану!


End file.
